Don't Let Me Get Me
by LizaBean123
Summary: Reiko Asagiri is just an angry young girl, also a substitute shinigami.  When she gets an offer she can't refuse, she joins Aizen.  She meets Grimmjow, who manages to tear down her walls, and she falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Reiko quietly sighed as she sat in her classroom. She sat right behind Ichigo Kurosaki, who many people in the school feared. His bright orange hair tended to serve as a distraction at times, but it never bothered Reiko that much. Reiko's hair could also be described as a distraction because it was green in color. Reiko sighed once more, causing Ichigo to turn around.

"Shut the hell up, Asagiri."

Reiko glared at him.

"Fuck off, Berry Boy."

Ichigo returned her glare and turned back around. Reiko turned to the window and glared at her own reflection. Green hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes. Many had described her has pretty, even beautiful. Reiko had a completely different opinion. She often said she was plain, ugly when she having a particularly bad day. She truly hated her reflection.

"I hate you…" she said to her reflection.

Ichigo heard her muttering and frowned (as if he wasn't already) at her words. He had never thought that Reiko was feeling that way.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Reiko stood and left the room. She was quickly followed by Ichigo.

"Hey, Asagiri! What the hell's goin on with you?"

Reiko turned and stared at him but said nothing.

"You're acting weird. You're not usually that bitchy, and then you're saying you hate yourself. You feeling alright?"

Reiko's blue eyes widened.

_Shit! Berry Boy heard me?_

"Why're you suddenly eavesdropping on me, Berry Boy? You just now realize your undying love for me?"

Ichigo blushed as Reiko smirked at him. He did have small feelings for the green-haired girl, but he would never tell her that. The last guy that had confessed to her ended up in the hospital.

"Hell no! Why would I love your ugly ass? It's just hard to concentrate with all your self-pity hanging around."

The ugly comment stung more than Reiko would have liked to admit. She flinched as he said that, making her hate herself even more. Ichigo could see that on her features and he wanted to instantly take back what he'd said.

"Screw off, Berry Boy, and leave me the hell alone."

Reiko's eyes looked at him coldly before she left. He watched her shove by Orihime when she kindly asked the green-haired girl to join her at lunch. Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend, frowned and glared.

"What the hell, Asagiri? Orihime was just being nice! You don't have to be such a hateful bitch!"

Reiko flinched once more at the insult, but continued to walk away. Tatsuki walked over to Ichigo while glaring at Reiko's back.

"Man, what the hell's up with her? She's always such a bitch! I remember when she used to be nice. What the hell happened to her?"

Ichigo knew exactly what had happened to Reiko, but he didn't say. Tatsuki looked up at him with curious eyes.

"You know, don't you?"

Ichigo nodded as he watched Reiko. She was busy verbally abusing Keigo for flirting with her.

"Tell me, Ichigo!"

"I…I don't think I should…"

"Oh, come on! Tell me!"

Ichigo looked down at her and instantly regretted it. Her eyes were pleading with him, and couldn't resist that. He sighed and she grinned, knowing she won. He walked away, motioning for her to follow. Tatsuki eagerly ran after him. The two went up to the roof and found a secluded spot.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm telling you this, or I'll stop and won't tell you the rest."

Tatsuki nodded and Ichigo sighed once again.

"When Reiko was 12, she got in a car accident with her parents. She survived, but got put in the hospital for a while. Her parents didn't make it. While she was in the hospital, she started going to some chat room. She met some girl in there. That girl promised to go to the hospital so she could meet Reiko and sit with her. The day she was going, she got hit by a truck. She died instantly. I remember hearing about it on the news… I went to see her not long after that. When I went in her room, she was standing on the windowsill and she was looking down at the ground. I stopped her from jumping and sat her down on her bed. She asked me why I saved her. She said she wasn't worth it. No 12-year old should be thinking that way… I told her that she was my friend and that I cared about her. She thought I was lying and she starting screaming at me. Her nurse made me leave after that. I didn't see her again until she came back to school. By that time she was acting the way she does now."

A small shuffling on their left caught their attention. Reiko was standing there, leaning against the railing. She looked own at the two with emotionless eyes.

"You know, Berry Boy, you didn't tell her about Kyoko. She was my nurse. After she made you leave, she went to close my window. She tripped on her way over and she fell out the window. There's no way you didn't notice, Berry Boy. My room faced the front of the hospital. You had to have seen her falling or hitting the ground. She was a sweet lady. I miss her…"

Reiko shifted her gaze to the ground. Hate was shining in her eyes.

"It's all my fucking fault she died. If I hadn't taken so long to get my ass out that window, she'd still be alive…"

Ichigo and Tatsuki had never heard such self-hatred and contempt in a voice before. Tatsuki stood up and moved over to Reiko.

"H-Hey…don't talk like that…"

Reiko moved so she was facing Tatsuki. The self-hatred was still burning in her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I feel like that? It's my fault! If I had jumped sooner, she'd be alive! Her family wouldn't have to suffer because of me!"

"But people would miss you!"

Reiko snorted and looked at Tatsuki skeptically.

"Really? Name five people who would miss me."

"Ichigo would. I-"

Reiko's sharp glare cut Tatsuki off.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Wasn't it you who called me a hateful bitch earlier? And Berry Boy over there called me an ugly, self-hating bitch. As much as I agree with both of you, it hurts to hear it. Are you seriously saying you two would miss me? That's bullshit. You two wouldn't give a fuck. This is the first day either of you have talked to me since I got out of the hospital from that fucking crash. Fuck you both!"

Reiko ran. She ran through the door leading back into the school. She ran down the stairs. She ran through the school, leaving many confused people behind her. She ran to her small, empty home. Pictures of her when she was younger with her family were all over the walls. She looked at all of them and collapsed onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillow, and screamed. She screamed and cried for her dead parents, for her dead friend Rin who had been hit by a truck because of her, and for her sweet nurse Kyoko who had fallen from a window because of her.

After about an hour, Reiko finally fell asleep. She was still crying and the tears were staining her face and pillow. As Reiko slept, she dreamed.

* * *

_Reiko sat on her hospital bed, waiting for her new friend Rin to come see her. She was a bit nervous, but also extremely excited.  
_"_Are you okay, Reiko? You seem nervous."  
__Reiko looked over at her nurse, Kyoko Hibino, and a dazzling smile took over her face.  
_"_I'm fine, Miss Hibino. I'm just waiting for Rin to get here."  
__Kyoko smiled at Reiko's excitement.  
_"_That's right! Your friend is coming today! I completely forgot!"  
__A sudden commotion in the hall caught Kyoko's attention.  
_"_I'll be right back, Reiko."  
__Reiko nodded and looked back at the window. The noise was getting closer, so she looked through the door. A stretcher was rushed past and down the hall. As Reiko was turning back to the window, the television screen made her stop. She turned up the volume and listened, growing more and more horrified by the second.  
_"_**A young teenage girl, Rin Kagura, was moments ago hit by a large truck. Paramedics arrived almost instantly to take her to the hospital. Oh, there's one of the paramedics now. Excuse me sir! How is Miss Kagura?"  
**__**The male paramedic frowned and looked away.  
**_"_**She…She was pronounced dead. Her injuries…they were far too severe for her to have survived. They're taking her back to the hospital to see if anything can be done, but nobody is optimistic…"  
**__Kyoko ran into the room to turn off Reiko's television, but she saw the she was too late. She grabbed the remote from Reiko and held her as she turned off the television.  
"Reiko…I'm so sorry…"_

_Reiko stood very calmly on the windowsill. She stared down at the ground. Her eyes were empty. She moved her foot over the edge.  
_"_REIKO!"  
__Small arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her down. Those arms led her to her bed and made her sit down. She saw bright orange hair and immediately knew who grabbed her.  
_"_Ichi…?"  
_"_What were you doing, Reiko?"  
_"_Why…Why did you save me? I'm not worth it…"  
__Ichigo looked at her with shocked eyes. Kyoko ran into the room and saw how close Ichigo was to crying. Kyoko's eyes turned to the open window and she gasped.  
_"_Reiko, what were you thinking?" Kyoko yelled.  
__Reiko stared at the floor as Ichigo held her.  
_"_I have to be with my family… I miss them…"  
__Ichigo held her tighter. He knew the pain she was going through. Reiko had been there for him when his mother died, and he planned on being there for her.  
_"_Reiko, that was a very foolish thing to do! You could have fallen and gotten hurt!"  
_"_That's what I planned on…"  
__Reiko looked at Ichigo.  
_"_Why did you save me, Ichi?"  
__Ichigo saw the pain in her eyes and frowned.  
_"_Because, you're my friend, Rei. I care about you. I'd miss you."  
_"_You're lying…" she whispered.  
_"_What?"  
_"_YOU'RE LYING! Why are you lying to me?"  
_"_I'm not lying, Rei!"  
_"_STOP LYING TO ME!"  
__Kyoko went over and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.  
_"_You have to go now, honey. I'll take you to the elevator."_

_Kyoko walked into Reiko's room after taking Ichigo to the elevator. She looked over at Reiko and sighed. She went over and hugged Reiko.  
_"_I'm sorry I got so upset with you, Reiko. I was just...so scared that I was going to lose you. You're a sweet girl, Reiko. You shouldn't be thinking about suicide. Mr. Kishibe would miss you, and it looks like your friend Ichi would, too."  
_"_Lying…"  
__Kyoko didn't hear Reiko's tiny whisper. She was too busy walking over to the window.  
_"_I'll close this and then we'll go to Mr. Kishibe's room."  
__As Kyoko walked, she tripped. Because of her closeness to the window, she fell out. Reiko jumped off of her bed and ran over to the window.  
_"_KYOKO!_

* * *

Reiko screamed as she woke up. She hated dreaming about Kyoko's death. It killed her inside every time she had to see it.  
"Fuck..."  
Reiko stood and grabbed a jacket. She looked down and saw she was still in her school uniform. She sighed and quickly changed before pulling on her jacket and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so here it is. I do NOT own Bleach (although I wish I did!). Mr. Tite Kubo has the honor of owning my favorite anime with my favorite characters. As I'm sure you can already tell, this story has been rated T for Reiko's deplorable language. Grimmjow's potty mouth shows up in this chapter, so he only adds to the T rating. Most of the angst in this story will come from Reiko (obviously), as she has been hurt deeply in her lifetime.**

* * *

A large black hole opened up in the sky over Karakura Town. Inside stood three men. All of them wore white outfits. One had sky blue hair with matching eyes. Along his jaw on the right side of his face rested what appeared to be a piece of bone, shaped like a jaw, with sharpened teeth. One that man's left was a man with black hair that rested on his shoulders. He had blank green eyes. His skin was paper white with teal lines running down his face, starting from his eyes. He had what looked like half of a helmet made of bone on the left side of his head. The man between them had silver hair. His eyes were closed and he had a large, mocking smile on his face.

"Don't forget, you two. She's got green hair and blue eyes. She's got some strong reiatsu, so she shouldn't be hard to find. Try to convince her to join Aizen-taicho, but if she refuses, take her by force." the one with silver hair said.

The other two men nodded and began the search. The man with blue hair very casually walked around as he looked. He didn't expect to actually find her.

_That her?_

He took in her long green hair and the bright blue eyes that stared up at the night sky. He grinned coolly as he looked at her.

"She's cute."

Reiko's head whipped around at the sound of his voice.

"Who are you?"

The man walked over to her and stared down at her. She looked up at him from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

She stared up at him with suspicion.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Ya got quite the mouth on ya. I like that in a woman."

Reiko frowned.

"Good for you, dickweed. Now, answer my fucking question."

Grimmjow smirked down at her.

"Tell me your name first."

"Reiko Asagiri."

Once he heard her name, he knew for sure he had the right girl.

"I got sent here as a fucking messenger or something from Aizen. He's seen how pissed you are at everyone here and he wants you to join him. If you say no, I'm taking your ass anyway, so your answer doesn't matter that much."

Reiko answered without hesitation.

"I'm in."

Grimmjow was a bit surprised. He hadn't expected her to agree so quickly.

"That makes my job a lot easier."

Reiko stood and brushed the dirt from her pants.

"Don't act like I agreed to help you finish your mission quicker. You said it yourself. I hate these fucking people. Just let me get something from my house and I'll be right with you."

"No, I gotta stay with ya. Just to make sure you aren't fucking with me."

Reiko nodded and walked back to her house. She unlocked the door and went inside with Grimmjow following her. She went into her room and grabbed a red fingerless glove. There was a skull on it that was surrounded by a blue flame. Using the glove, she separated her soul from her body. Dressed in the garb of a shinigami, she left her home. She walked in front of Grimmjow, which gave him the opportunity to observe her. She had changed her shihakusho, which was obvious. The top ended just below her breasts and was tight against her body. The bottom was modified so that it was just shorts. The way she walked showed that she was always on guard. She was tense. Her hand was constantly near the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"How do ya know where to go?"

Reiko turned so he could view her profile.

"Do you think I couldn't feel your reiatsu the second you showed up? I'm not stupid. I know where your comrades are."

Grimmjow knew that most others would have said friends instead of comrades, which he would have immediately corrected. He grinned.

_I'm starting to like her more and more._

Reiko and Grimmjow went to where the other two men were waiting expectantly.

"Well done, Grimmjow! You found her! Hey there, girly!"

Reiko looked at him oddly, and then her usual glare took over.

"I have a name, you fox-faced prick."

The silver-haired man looked surprised by her attitude, but he quickly recovered.

"My apologies! Your name is?"

"Reiko Asagiri."

"I'm Gin Ichimaru, and this here is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Reiko nodded and watched as another black hole opened up.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a Garganta." Grimmjow told her.

The three men went in. Reiko hesitated for a second before walking in after them. She ended up between Gin and Grimmjow, which she didn't seem to mind. She walked in time with them and when the other end opened up, they were in Hueco Mundo. The group either shunpo'd (Gin and Reiko) or sonido'd (Grimmjow and Ulquiorra) to Las Noches. Ulquiorra left them and Grimmjow and Gin led Reiko to where Aizen was waiting. He sat in a large throne which looked to be made of stone. His brown hair was pushed away from his face except for one strand and his brown eyes looked like they were mocking her.

"Good, you found her. Now, Reiko, is it? Were you brought here voluntarily, or were you forced?"

Reiko stepped forward and looked him directly in the eye, which was something he wasn't used to.

"I came here of my own free will."

"And what made my side so appealing to you, Reiko?"

Reiko frowned and glared, but Aizen knew it wasn't meant for him.

"I'm sick to fucking death of those assholes in Seireitei and Karakura. All they do is insult me and make me feel like shit. I hate those fucking people. I had planned on leaving soon anyway. Joining you seemed like a good way to get rid of some aggression."

Gin stepped forward so that he was standing beside Reiko.

"She's telling the truth, Aizen-taicho. None of them treat her right. I've seen it. She has the strength to do great things, and everyone just puts her down."

Aizen looked interested at Gin's statement.

"Really now? Reiko, show me the full extent of your power."

Reiko nodded and released her reiatsu to its highest level. The sheer pressure and power of it forced Gin to his knees. It was raw and jagged, with rough edges. It actually created small cuts on Grimmjow, who had collapsed under the pressure. Aizen felt uncomfortable with the sudden heaviness of the air.

"S-Stop!"

Aizen flinched when he spoke. He never stuttered. Ever. And when that girl released her reiatsu, it affected him so greatly that it impeded his speech.

Reiko pulled her reiatsu back in, instantly giving Gin the strength to stand up. Grimmjow moved so that he was resting on his knees. He looked up at Reiko from where he was kneeling. Gin stood on shaky knees and looked incredulously at Reiko.

"Such strength from such a tiny girl. I'm impressed."

Aizen smiled down at Reiko, who was trying to help Grimmjow stand.

"Gin."

Gin looked up at him and saw that Aizen's gaze rested on Reiko.

"I think we have a trump card of our own. The Soul Society has Ichigo Kurosaki. We have Reiko Asagiri."


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I want to thank PirateZoro-san, TheBeginingsEnd, and CrazyHalf-Blood31 for reviewing! I really hope I spelled your names right... Anyway, as always, deplorable language coming from both my dear Reiko and Grimmjow. Hopefully no one is offended by their language, and if you are, then I can assume you wouldn't be on Chapter 3 of this story.**

**

* * *

**

"You know what, Grimmjow? Suck it."

"Okay, when and where, baby? OH WAIT, you're MY bitch. You suck it."

Reiko frowned and glared at Grimmjow. The two were sitting in the middle of the training room. Strangely, neither of them were in the mood to train. That's just how they were around each other. They would just sit and talk.

"Fuck off, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smirked when he saw her glare.

"Is all you can do glare? I haven't seen you do much else?"

"Screw you! I'll show you what I can do, you prick!"

Reiko jumped up and smirked at Grimmjow.

"Don't forget, Grimmjow, you collapsed under my reiatsu!"

Grimmjow growled at Reiko. His hand closed around her throat and he slammed her into a wall. He took sick pleasure in the way she moaned at the pain.

"I was just having a bad day, you mouthy little bitch. Don't you DARE underestimate me! Understand?"

Reiko rubbed the back of her head while looking endlessly bored.

"Whatever you say, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow growled again and released Reiko. She had been lifted off the ground when he grabbed her and she wobbled when her feet hit the ground. Grimmjow let out a short bark of laughter at her surprised expression. Reiko looked up at him and growled.

"Fuck you, you damn cat! I didn't think I was that high up!"

Grimmjow smirked at her anger.

"I thought you'd figure it out since you're so damn short. I lifted you up to eye level."

Reiko glared at Grimmjow but quickly stopped. Her own actions confused her. She had never let an insult about her height go unpunished.

_What the fuck's wrong with me?_

Grimmjow also looked a bit surprised by her behavior. He was sure that saying that would get a reaction from the short green-haired girl.

"Hey, Reiko, let me see your shikai."

Reiko looked over at him.

"Why?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Curious to see what it is. What's your zanpakuto's name?"

"Her name is Ryuusei."

"Her?"

Reiko nodded.

"Yeah, Ryuusei's a girl."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because I had to beat her into submission to obtain bankai."

"You have your bankai?"

Reiko nodded and pulled Ryuusei from her sheath.

"Ready, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow nodded with an impatient look on his face.

"Fall to the earth, Ryuusei."

The blade disappeared and small meteors began falling. Grimmjow looked around at the falling balls of fire.

"Is this all your zanpakuto does?"

Reiko waited patiently. Finally, one of the falling meteors hit Grimmjow's arm. It gave him a large, searing burn. After the first, all of the meteors began aiming themselves at Grimmjow.

"What the fuck?"

Grimmjow began jumping around to try and dodge.

"When I first call Ryuusei, her blade disappears and turns into tiny, fiery meteors. If one of them hits you, the others are instantaneously attracted to you. All of them that hit you leave a burn that can't be healed until I tap you with the tip of Ryuusei's blade."

"Son of a bitch!"

Reiko stopped the meteors and sheathed Ryuusei. Grimmjow looked grateful that he was no longer under attack.

"So, what about your bankai?"

"I think you should get healed first. Those burns get infected easily. Ryuusei wants you to get healed, too. She won't let me call bankai until you're healed."

Grimmjow nodded and waited for Reiko to touch him with the tip of her zanpakuto. When a few seconds passed, he got impatient. She had a dazed, spacey look on her face.

"Touch me with your fuckin' zanpakuto so I can get healed!"

That snapped Reiko out of whatever trance she had been under.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Grimmjow. I was just thinking…"

Grimmjow saw the faraway look on her face and frowned. She pulled out Ryuusei and lightly touched him with the tip of the blade.

"What are ya thinking about?"

"Home… It's weird. I couldn't wait to get the fuck away from there, but I actually kinda miss it. Fighting with Ichigo actually got kinda enjoyable. Besides, the sun actually shines there. It's always night here. It's starting to piss me off."

"Nobody said Hueco Mundo was great. You didn't have to come."

Reiko looked at him skeptically.

"Really? You're the one who said you were gonna bring me no matter what I said. So, I did have to come. I just didn't have to agree to."

Grimmjow shrugged.

"That's just details. I'm gonna go see that pink-haired fuck and get healed. You wait outside for me. Once I get there, call out your bankai."

Reiko nodded and went outside of Las Noches. She sat against the wall on the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"This place doesn't even have any fucking color. Why the fuck would Aizen willingly come here?"

"Because he could obtain greater power."

Reiko jumped at the voice that answered her. Turning to her left, she saw Gin standing there. He smiled down at her with his mocking expression.

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?"

Reiko glared at him.

"Fuck you, you fox-faced prick. You know you scared me, you ass."

Gin's smile grew at her sharp attitude.

"I suppose so. Why are you so mean, Reiko? I'm sure you weren't always this way?"

Reiko looked down at the white sand of Hueco Mundo and frowned.

"Just a lot of shit in a short amount of time that changed my outlook on things. Back the fuck off, okay, asshole?"

Gin's smile grew even more and he shrugged. He left Reiko and she thought about Kyoko's death once more.

"Kyoko…"

"Who?"

"FUCK!"

Reiko fell over from being shocked out of a flashback. Grimmjow stood over her and laughed.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow!"

He helped her stand and she punched him in the arm. Grimmjow flinched away from her, making her smirk at him.

"Pussy."

"Bitch."

Reiko shrugged and pulled out Ryuusei once more.

"Bankai."

A bright red light appeared at the end of Reiko's zanpakuto. Fire surrounded it as she lifted it toward the sky. It shot into the air and expanded as it flew. Slowly, it began falling.

"Ochiteimasu Ryuusei."

Grimmjow looked up at it with wonder.

"What the fuck?"

"Ochiteimasu Ryuusei is basically just a giant falling star. The closer it gets, the bigger it gets. When it hits you, it knocks you out instantly and burns your entire body. If, by some miracle, it doesn't hit you, then I'm left completely vulnerable until Ryuusei gains enough power for me to call shikai."

"Can you call it off?"

Reiko nodded and sheathed Ryuusei, which immediately made the meteor evaporate.

"Impressive."

Reiko jumped at the sound of Gin's voice and fell into Grimmjow.

"God DAMMIT, Ichimaru! Stop sneaking up on me, you bastard!"

Gin shrugged.

"I was just trying to help out Grimmjow. I hear he's always wanted to hold you like that."

Grimmjow and Reiko both blushed and jumped away from each other. The pair glared at Gin and the fox-faced man grinned.

"You two are cute."

Gin walked away, leaving Reiko and Grimmjow by themselves. Reiko moved and sat against the wall once more. Grimmjow sat beside her.

"So…who's Kyoko?"

Reiko looked down at the white sands of Hueco Mundo and said nothing.

"I asked you a question, Reiko."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't wanna tell you."

"Why not?"

Reiko sighed.

"It's just…a really bad memory for me. I don't like thinking about it."

"Why not?"

Reiko still didn't look up at him.

"I just don't."

"I'm not asking you to tell me your fucking life story, I just-"

Reiko jumped up with fire in her eyes. She glared down at Grimmjow with a fury he had never seen before.

"Back off, Grimmjow! If I don't want to tell you, you should respect that!"

Grimmjow jumped up as well and glared at the short girl.

"That's no reason for you to fucking go ballistic and start screaming at me, you psychotic bitch! I'm just trying to get to know you better!"

"Well, don't! Anyone who's ever gotten to know me has either died or ended up hating me! I don't want anyone to know me! Why do you think I act like this? You think I make friends this way? No, I don't! I keep people away so they don't suffer the way my family, Rin, and Kyoko did! Now, back the fuck off and leave me ALONE!"

Reiko glared up at him for a few seconds longer before feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

_Shit! No, no, no! No! Not now! Not in front of Grimmjow!_

A few tears managed to escape before she shunpo'd away. Grimmjow leaned against the wall and glared at nothing. His hands clenched into fists and he slammed one into the wall, creating a giant crater.

"Fucking bitch…"

He pushed himself away from the wall after feeling her reiatsu dangerously close to Nnoitra's.

"What the fuck is she doing with Nnoitra?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotta thank PirateZoro-san and TheBeginingsEnd for reviewing again, and Psycho's Pet for the first-time review! I'm actually kinda surprised at getting the reviews, cuz I always get so insecure about my writing. I never know if it's any good. Apparently, you guys like it, so thanks! In this chapter, Grimmjow's gonna learn all about Kyoko, Rin, and Reiko's parents. Isn't it sweet when tough people get all sensitive? Once more, beware of Reiko's and Grimmjow's language. The two of them like to throw around the f-word like an adjective or any other part of speech that comes to mind.**

Grimmjow casually walked down the hall. He could still feel Reiko's reiatsu near Nnoitra's, and he sure as hell didn't like it. However, neither of them seemed agitated, so he saw no need to hurry. He stopped suddenly when he felt a small flare in Reiko's reiatsu. A slight panicked look flitted across his face, and he started moving faster. He could tell Reiko was pissed (like she ever wasn't). He didn't know if it was from her fight with him or because of something Nnoitra had done. To him, it didn't really matter. Starting a fight with Nnoitra could be a very dumb thing to do, especially if the challenger was female. Nnoitra held nothing but contempt for the fairer sex. Grimmjow knew that if Reiko got in a fight with Nnoitra, he would tease and insult her until anger clouded her judgment and she made a fatal mistake. Grimmjow knew that fighting style all too well.

_What the fuck is she doing with him, anyway?_

Grimmjow finally reached the spot where Nnoitra and Reiko were. What he saw made his blood boil. Nnoitra had slammed Reiko against the wall behind her. A large crater rested behind her head, which was hanging limply on her shoulders. Behind her head, where she had obviously hit, was a large smear of blood. Nnoitra's eyes were set in a fiery glare, directed at Reiko, but a smirk rested on his lips.

"Nnoitra! What the fuck are you doing?"

Nnoitra turned to face Grimmjow and his smirk grew.

"Sorry, Grimmjow. Didn't mean to hurt your little girlfriend. She pissed me off. Sure is cute, though…"

Grimmjow growled and ripped the unconscious girl away from Nnoitra. He held her protectively and a ferocious snarl was directed at the tall man.

"Touch her again, Nnoitra, and I'll fucking kill you."

Nnoitra's smirk widened as he looked down at Grimmjow.

"Damn, this cat's protective of his bitch. And you say you'll kill me? I'm stronger than you, you little shit. You can't kill me."

Nnoitra stalked away from Grimmjow. The blue-haired man glared at his back as he retreated. He tightened his hold on Reiko and began walking to his room. He kicked the door open upon arrival and very gently laid her down on his bed. He could see that her head had stopped bleeding, but he still felt the need to wrap her wound. He left to try and find some bandages. When he got back, she was sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You're up."

Reiko looked over at him. Her eyes were slightly cloudy from just waking up, and she seemed a bit groggy, but the fire in her eyes wasn't dampened.

"I thought I told you to leave me the fuck alone."

Grimmjow frowned at the injured girl on his bed.

"So, you would've wanted me to leave you unconscious with Nnoitra so he could do who knows what with your body while you couldn't defend yourself? Fine. Let me knock your fucking bitchy ass back out and I'll go hand you over to him so he can rape you."

Reiko's eyes softened and she looked away from Grimmjow. She was silent for a short time before moving to look down at the bed.

"…Thanks…"

Grimmjow looked surprised at her gratitude. He honestly hadn't expected it. He smirked and looked down at her.

"Didn't catch that, mind repeating it?"

Reiko's head whipped up. Her eyes were glaring daggers at him, and he knew that if looks could kill he'd be dead for the second time.

"Screw you! I don't ever fucking thank people at all, so don't fucking make me say it again, you pansy ass cat!"

Grimmjow sat down next to her, grateful to have her back to normal. He turned her so that her back was to him. Carefully, he began wrapping up her head.

"Kyoko was my nurse while I was in the hospital."

"What?"

Without seeing her face, Grimmjow knew she was glaring and frowning.

"You wanted to know who Kyoko was. I'm telling you now, and I'm not gonna say it again, so shut the fuck up and let me tell my fucking story!"

Grimmjow quieted and Reiko began once more.

"When I was 12, I got in a car accident with my parents. We were coming home from my dance class."

Grimmjow chuckled and Reiko reached back and punched him.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't laugh at me! I took that class to make me mom happy, you douche! Anyway, it was raining when it happened. My dad looked away for just a second; he was saying something to my mom. He had swerved into the other lane of traffic and hit an oncoming car. Both of my parents died in that accident. I was put in the hospital due to severe injuries I had received in the accident. While I was there, I got to be friends with my nurse, Kyoko. She would let me use her laptop sometimes, and I found a chat room one day. I met a girl named Rin there."

"I didn't know you swung _that _way."

"Shut the FUCK up, Grimm!"

Grimmjow smirked at his new nickname.

"As I was saying, Rin promised to come meet me one day in the hospital. I was so fucking excited when she told me that. I hadn't talked to anyone except Kyoko since I had been put in the hospital. The day she was supposed to be there, I sat in the lobby for hours. I knew I had gone down there too early, but I didn't give a fuck. I was too damn happy. After a while, Kyoko made me go back up to my room to wait for her. I just laid in my bed while I waited. On her way to the hospital, Rin got hit by a truck. She died instantly. That fucker was going way too fucking fast on the street. They took her to the hospital I was at, but that was just a formality. They knew there was nothing they could do. I saw a story about it on the news. I was so fucking shocked. I couldn't even move. Kyoko came in and turned off my TV. I sat there and fucking cried. She just said she was sorry and held me. A few days after that, I decided to kill myself."

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the confession. In the short time since he had known Reiko, he had seen her as a fighter. He thought she was the type of person who would never give up on anything, no matter what. However, he kept his mouth shut so he could hear more of Reiko's story.

"I thought I had nothing to live for, so I just thought 'Fuck it.' I opened my window and stepped out on the ledge. I stood there for a while. I think I was too fucking scared to do it. Ichigo ran in and stopped me just as I was about to jump. He fucking yanked me off the ledge and sat me down on my bed. Kyoko came in after that. It wasn't hard for her to figure out what happened. She yelled at me. She told me that was a stupid thing to do. Ichigo said I shouldn't be thinking of doing that. He said he'd miss me. I screamed at him. I called him a liar. Kyoko made him leave. She said he was disturbing me. She took him from my room and escorted him to the elevator. She came back in after she made sure he was going down. She was gonna close the window. She said the wind was making it too cold in my room. I didn't care. I really didn't give a fuck how cold it was in there. On her way there, she tripped and fell. She died because of that fall out the window… It's my fucking fault and I fucking know that. If I had gotten the fucking courage to jump sooner, she'd still be alive…"

Reiko sat silently. Grimmjow, who had long finished wrapping her head, was processing everything he had just been told. He couldn't believe that the fiery girl in front of him had been so willing to give up on life.

"Well, now you know who Kyoko is and why I fucking hate talking about it. Bring up anything that has to do with her and I'll fucking castrate you."

Grimmjow nodded and very cautiously put an arm around her. Carefully, so he didn't set off her temper, he rested her head on his chest. He could feel her shoulders trembling.

"Uh…you can…ya know…cry…if ya need to…"

Reiko violently shook her head.

"Fuck no. I-I'm not gonna cry. I fucking hate crying. I feel so fucking weak. I don't need to cry."

Grimmjow frowned.

"Don't be so fucking stupid. You're a girl. Girls gotta cry."

Reiko looked up at him and frowned. Grimmjow could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"That's such a fucking stupid thing to say. You're so fucking sexist. You're such a fucking prick, Grimm."

Grimmjow smirked down at her.

"I knew that'd get you back. Don't get so fucking upset over everything little fucking thing, Reiko."

For the first time since he had met her, Reiko smiled. And she looked beautiful.

"You're still a giant douche, Grimmjow, but you actually made me feel better."

"Well, damn, if you're gonna look that good-"

"She the hell up, Grimm."

Grimmjow smirked.

"By the way, I like my new name. It's so cute how you gave me a nickname. Almost makes me feel like your fucking boyfriend or something."

Reiko's deep red blush took over her entire face. She frowned and punched Grimmjow in the chest.

"Shut the fuck UP, Grimmjow!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Once more, I must thank my amazing reviewers: TheBeginingsEnd, NeverShoutRawr, and XxMichyBabyxX. Thanks, guys!  
I'm not really sure how many more chapters are going to be in the story, but I know how it's going to end. Well, I know how I _think _it's going to end. Sometimes you can never really tell. Probably next chapter will finally be the day where Reiko realizes that she does indeed love our (at least _my_) favorite Espada, and things will move on from there. I have it half-planned out, so it should be posted soon. As always, I don't own Bleach, and beware of Reiko's and Grimmjow's language.**

**

* * *

**

A large hand curled into long, bright green hair. Pulling harshly, it forced Reiko to move uncomfortably close to its owner. The man frowned down at her.

"Ungrateful bitch."

Almost instantly, Reiko's head was whipped around and slammed into the wall behind her. Her head was drawn away from the wall and she groaned weakly.

"I took you from your home in Karakura, where everyone looked down on you!"

He slammed her into the wall again.

"I helped you grow stronger!"

Once more, she hit the wall.

"Because of my guidance, you have reached your frighteningly strong potential, and have become a force to be reckoned with!"

Instead of hitting her against the wall, he drew her ear close to his mouth.

"And yet, you continue to mock me."

Reiko was once again hit against the wall. There was a large crater with bright red blood running through it. Her nose was broken, her jaw had been dislocated, and she had a large cut running across her face. Aizen grinned and forced her head against the concrete once more.

"I have made you great! And what thanks do I get? Your constant insults and snide remarks! Now, I suggest you quickly change your attitude, or I _WILL _kill you. Do you understand, Reiko?"

Reiko slowly and carefully nodded. Aizen growled and threw her to the floor.

"Get up! Get_ up_, you worthless brat!"

A swift kick was delivered to the side of Reiko's head, knocking her fully against the ground. She groaned and slowly got to her knees. Aizen smirked down at her and kicked her powerfully in the ribs. She coughed and blood flew from her mouth.

"So much for your strength, Reiko. It seems that your first day in Las Noches, where you showed me that delightful power, was just a fluke. I should kill you, right here and now, Reiko Asagiri. I can't imagine that too many people would miss you. With an attitude like yours, I don't think you have too many friends. Anyone in Karakura or Soul Society who _might _have missed you now hates you because you betrayed them. The only person here who tolerates you is Grimmjow, and that's only because he wants to sleep with you. Gin _may _have developed a small attachment to you, but he wouldn't care if I killed you. Grimmjow wouldn't either. You're all alone here, Reiko Asagiri, with no one who cares about you or who would protect you."

Reiko shakily pushed herself up. She was standing, barely, and leaning heavily against the wall. Her eyes were clouded and heavy-lidded, but nothing could dampen the fire that rested deep in them. Her left arm was wrapped around her ribs, possibly protecting them from any further injuries. Despite her broken appearance, she gave Aizen a cool and confident smirk.

"Fuck you, you self-centered prick. Grimm would hate it if I died. He doesn't just want to have sex with me. If he did, he would've done it already. I know what you're doing, and it won't work, you ass. I can leave whenever I want, don't forget that. And then, after I leave, who's to say I won't join Soul Society? I know your battle strategies and secrets. I'm sure, even though I'm a traitor, that they'd _love _to hear all about your plans. And then, Soul Society would have _two _people stronger than you, _two _trump cards. Tell me, asshole, what then? Would you try to fight, knowing you would lose? Or, would you give up against such adversity? I think you'd run like the little bitch you are. You know just as well as I do that you couldn't beat me and Ichigo, no matter what you did. He's too stupid and stubborn to give up and I'm too powerful to lose. We'd destroy you, and you know it."

Reiko's confident voice was slightly distorted from her dislocated jaw. It was causing her speech to slur. However, the proud glimmer in her eyes and her cocky smirk didn't fade. Aizen growled, a deep animalistic sound, and slammed his fist into her broken nose. A scream of pain broke through the relative silence of Las Noches.

* * *

Grimmjow's ears perked up at the sound. He had been relaxing on his bed when he heard it. He knew that voice. He had heard it full of rage, and full of tears.

"Is that…"

Grimmjow knew she had been with Aizen. He had asked to see her once the meeting with the Espada was over. He knew why. She had been making rude comments under her breath the whole time.

Another high-pitched shriek broke through his thoughts. It was worse than the first. More pain had slipped into it. Grimmjow could feel her reiatsu spiking and falling uncontrollably.

"What the hell's goin on with her?"

Grimmjow threw his door open and stopped when he saw Ulquiorra there.

"Aizen-sama has asked to see you."

Grimmjow growled.

"Get the fuck outta my way."

He shoved past Ulquiorra and raced toward Aizen's throne room. He slammed the door open and saw a giant hole in the wall when he got inside. Reiko was slumped in front of it. She had blood all over her face from a large cut on her forehead and her shattered nose. Her jaw had gone from being dislocated to broken. He could see dark bruises on her ribs.

"Grimmjow, could you please remove Reiko from the room? The smell of her blood is giving the room an awful, metallic odor. I find it extremely unpleasant. And she's becoming a bit of an eyesore. I'll also ask you to find someone to clean up her blood and fix the wall."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Aizen smirked.

"I didn't do anything. I simply watched as she threw a fit and began injuring herself. It was a bit of a shock really. Angry as she may be, I had always seen her as a level-headed person. I never thought she'd be capable of such crazy acts. Although, it was rather interesting to watch. Now, take her to Szayel so that he can heal her. She's no use to me if she dies."

Grimmjow carefully picked her up and carried her from the room. He took her to Szayel's room and kicked the door open.

"Grimmjow? Don't just bust in- Is that Reiko?"

Grimmjow set her down on Szayel's operating table and nodded.

"Yeah, Aizen fucked her up."

"Well, I can see that. She looks terrible."

"Fuck you, Pinky."

Both men saw that Reiko's eyes were open. She was frowning, but she wasn't glaring at either of them. She was simply staring at the ceiling.

"Reiko, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Do you think I feel like I just ran through the fucking flowers? I'm not some little fairy bitch who's gonna say she feels fine, dipshit. Now fix my fucking nose, jaw, and ribs before I run you through with Ryuusei."

Even injured, Reiko held her attitude. Her slurred speech made it hard to understand her, but the two Espada figured out what she was saying rather quickly.

Szayel quickly fixed her injuries and stepped away from her. When Grimmjow tried to help her stand she slapped his hand away. She stood with wobbling knees and stumbled when she tried to walk away.

"Reiko, you're still not completely healthy."

"Why the fuck not, Szayel? I thought you healed me!"

"Well, I did, but you still have some internal-"

"I don't give a fuck. I'm gonna go beat that little shit for talking to me the way he did, and then I'm getting the fuck outta Las Noches, outta Hueco Mundo, and I'm taking my ass to Soul Society so they can execute me after I give up all of Aizen's shit. I'm so sick to fucking death of this damn war, and I'm getting out the only way I know how."

"So you're gonna run away like a coward?"

Reiko whipped around, closed her hand around Grimmjow's throat, and slammed him into the wall, all within a second. The fire had returned to her eyes, which was just what Grimmjow had hoped to accomplish.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"I called you a coward. If you're just gonna run away and willingly die at the hands of those fucking shinigami, then that's what you are."

Reiko growled and slammed a fist into Grimmjow's cheek.

"You asshole."

"You know it's true, Reiko. I thought you'd stick around and kill Aizen when you had the chance."

"What?"

Reiko released her grip on him and looked up at him with confused eyes. Grimmjow motioned to the door and the two left, heading to his room. They sat on Grimmjow's bed when they got there.

"I meant, I knew when I saw what a bitch you are-"

"Dick."

Grimmjow shrugged.

"I knew you wouldn't follow Aizen. You're too fucking nuts to listen to people. I always thought you'd just kinda wait for an opportunity to kill him. I mean, you're strong enough, and you're fucking stupid enough."

"Shut the hell up, you're stupid, too. Don't act like you're a fucking genius."

"Never said I was, you bitch. Now shut the hell up. The two of us are kinda the same, right?"

"Well, except for the fact that I'm strong and don't have a dick, I guess so."

Grimmjow frowned and smacked the back of her head.

"Ow! Douche! You're not supposed to hit injured people!"

"Oh, I figured since you're so fucking strong that you'd be able to handle it. Guess I was wrong."

"Go fuck yourself."

Grimmjow grinned.

"Glad to have you back, Reiko."

Reiko looked confused once more.

"What?"

"Well, when you woke up after Aizen beat the shit outta you, you weren't glaring at anyone and you weren't really insulting anyone. It was fucking weird. I don't think I've ever seen you that calm before. Now that you're calling me a douche and telling me to go fuck myself, I know you're back to normal."

"Aw, Grimm, that so fucking cute. You were worried about me. Makes me feel like your fucking girlfriend or something."

Grimmjow knew she was quoting him and smacked her again.

"Dammit, Grimm, stop hitting me! I feel like I'm in an abusive relationship."

"Relationship? Really? You feel like we're in a relationship?"

Reiko's eyes widened and she blushed. Grimmjow smirked at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Sh-Shut up, Grimm! That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"Then what did you mean?"

Reiko looked at his face and saw how much he was enjoying her embarrassment. She growled and punched him.

"Shut up, Grimmjow!"

He chuckled.

"Or what?"

Reiko slammed the hilt of her zanpakuto against his mask and knocked him off the bed.

"Or that!"

"Really? That's all?"

Reiko knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her, and it was working. She slammed her foot down on his hollow hole, and then on his groin.

"No, _that's _all."

Reiko could see the pain Grimmjow was in. She faked a sad expression and knelt down beside him.

"Sorry, Grimm. Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Grimmjow's expression changed from one of pure pain to one of pure pleasure. He was obviously thinking about ways that could go, and all of the scenarios ended with him and Reiko on his bed with her moaning beneath him.

"Fuck, yes!"

Reiko dropped the fake expression and stood up with a victorious smirk.

"Too fucking bad, you pansy cat. See ya!"

Reiko rushed from the room, laughing the whole time.

"You fucking bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I've noticed that Reiko's use of the f-bomb may have gotten worse as the story has progressed... I'm not totally sure... If anyone wants to take a count of how many times she says it each chapter and let me know, feel free. I'm actually quite interested in that knowledge, and I'm too lazy to count it myself...**

**On a side note... Has anyone besides me noticed all of the odd things about Pokemon? First of all, when the show first started, why the hell was Ash's mom so happy for him to leave home and travel the world? He was 10! What if he had gotten molested? What if Michael Jackson (may he rest in peace) was lurking around for unsuspecting new trainers? And, Pokemon's been around since the 90s (I'm pretty sure it started then...), so how is Ash _STILL _10? And, on top of his age, he's gotta be the most pimpin 10 year old, _EVER_! He's always got a girl with him, and that girl's either wearing short shorts and exposing her midriff (Misty) or she's wearing a short skirt and a dumb hat (Dawn). At least May had SOME decency, even though she was wearing leather or spandex or something like that... Also, Ash is hanging out with what appears to be a sex-crazed, girl-obsessed guy (Brock). Pokemon is so bizarre...**

**Now that I've ended my rant, please enjoy the new chapter of Don't Let Me Get Me! Beware of Reiko's f-bombs (as always, it's like an adjective to her).**

* * *

Reiko was still quietly laughing to herself as she left Grimmjow's room. As she walked around Las Noches, she found Gin wandering the halls.

"Ah, Reiko. Where's Grimmjow?"

Reiko smirked.

"He's in his room. Why?"

Gin shrugged.

"Well, you two are always together. I was surprised to see you without him."

Reiko blushed.

"I'm not always with Grimm!"

"Grimm? Cute name."

Gin's mocking smile grew as Reiko's blush darkened.

"Shut the hell up, Ichimaru!"

Reiko stomped away from Gin and continued walking through Las Noches. She found herself in front of Szayel's room. The pink-haired Espada was like a diary for her. He listened to her and didn't tell anything the things she said. She lightly knocked on his door, almost praying he wouldn't answer. She cursed her luck when he opened his door.

"Szayel, can I talk to you?"

Szayel nodded and allowed Reiko to enter his room. During her short time in Las Noches, Szayel had felt a small attachment to the green-haired girl.

"What can I do for you, Reiko?"

"Well, I don't know what the fuck's goin on. I mean, I fucking blush around Grimmjow, and he's probably the only person in the world who can actually calm me the fuck down and it's confusing the shit outta me!"

"I see… How often do you think of Grimmjow?"

"Pretty much all the fucking time. That douche is always on my mind. He's such an ass, but I can't stop fucking thinking about him!"

"Have you ever imagined the two of you together?"

"Huh?"

Szayel sighed.

"Reiko, have you ever imagined yourself with Grimmjow?"

A light pink dusted Reiko's cheeks and she looked away from Szayel.

"Uh…maybe…"

Szayel took notice of how much calmer Reiko was.

"Reiko, you seem unusually calm. Are you okay? Usually you're running around insulting everyone and everything and throwing threats around."

Reiko looked down at the floor.

"I just can't figure out what the fuck's wrong with me… I mean, I'm so damn confused! I wanna stop thinking about that fucking cat, but I can't…"

"Reiko, it sounds like you may love him."

"What?"

Reiko's screech caught the attention of everyone in Las Noches. Grimmjow, who was still writhing in pain from Reiko's merciless attack on his groin, was intrigued by the sound of her voice, which was full of panic, fear, and confusion. He couldn't figure out where she was, and he was upset by the thought that he couldn't protect her from the person making her feel that way.

"Szayel, that's fucking impossible!"

"No, I don't think it is. You and Grimmjow are a perfect match. You're both insane, strong, use horrible language, angry… You see my point."

Reiko furiously shook her head.

"There's no fucking way I love that jerk!"

"Jerk? That's the first time I've heard you say something so…tame. Maybe, you're softening your attitude because of him?"

Reiko growled.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY."

Szayel shrugged.

"Well, you asked for my help. That's what I believe. I think you need to accept your feelings, Reiko."

"…I can't…"

"And why not?"

"Everyone I've ever felt some sort of affection for has ended up dying… I don't want Grimm to die… He's too fucking special to die…"

"Special?"

"Shut up, Szayel!"

"Reiko, why is it so hard for you to believe that you're in love with Grimmjow? Just accept your feelings. You don't necessarily have to tell him."

Reiko leaned against the wall and ran a hand through her hair.

"Szayel, I don't wanna lose Grimmjow the way I lost everyone else. My life is so fucked up because of people I've lost and people I've pushed away. If Grimmjow hadn't come to Karakura that night and brought me here…I might have killed myself. As much as I hate to fucking say it because it sounds so damn corny, he's probably the only reason I haven't left to be killed by the hands of those fuckers in Seireitei. They'd probably fucking smile while they killed me…"

Szayel moved and stood next to Reiko. He knew she had an aversion to being touched, but he decided to test his luck. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Reiko, Grimmjow's too stupid to die. He feels the same way you do. He doesn't want to lose you. Why do you think he keeps Nnoitra away from you with death threats? Why else would he constantly be trying to protect you?"

Reiko shook her head and moved to the door.

"I don't love him, Szayel."

Reiko left on that and walked through Las Noches once more. When she saw the large door with a number five on it, she shuddered involuntarily.

"Ah, I see you're thinking about me."

Reiko turned around saw Nnoitra smirking down at her.

"Back the fuck off."

"Or what? Your little kitty's not here to protect you from me this time."

"I don't need Grimmjow to protect me from a fucking anorexic spoon. I can take care of myself."

"Really? You didn't seem so capable the last time we met. I remember knocking you out. Grimmjow had to save you, then, didn't he? You're weak, girly. And I can prove that to you."

Nnoitra drew Santa Teresa and swung at her. Reiko shunpo'd behind him and kicked the back of his head. She released the full power of her reiatsu, knowing the effect it would have on Nnoitra. He fell to his knees, but that didn't stop him from swinging Santa Teresa once more. He cut her shins, making her stumble. He caught her and threw her to the ground beneath him.

"I told ya, girly. You can't beat me."

Nnoitra ran his hands up her sides. Reiko's eyes widened and she punched him. Nnoitra merely smirked at her and continued rubbing his hands on her body. Reiko curled her fist and hit him in the stomach.

"Now, now, don't hit me. You'll only make this more painful for yourself."

Nnoitra ran his hands over her body and Reiko continued her failed escape attempts.

_Dammit, I DO need Grimm's help! I can't get away from- What the FUCK was that?_

A loud crash drew Nnoitra's attention away from Reiko. He looked over his shoulder and saw Grimmjow. The Sexta Espada looked perfectly calm, but his eyes showed his true rage.

"Nnoitra, get up."

"No, I don't think I will. This girl's cute, Grimmjow. Maybe I'll give you a turn when I'm done with her."

Reiko took the opportunity and brought her knee sharply between Nnoitra's legs. He groaned and fell over. Reiko jumped up and raced over to Grimmjow. She gripped his arm and hid behind him. Grimmjow could feel her slight trembling and growled. Without tearing his eyes away from Nnoitra, he spoke to her. His voice was filled with anger and his calm mask had shattered.

"Reiko, get back to my room. Now."

"But, Grimm, I can-

"Reiko, get your ass _BACK _to my fucking room. Right _NOW_!"

Reiko still didn't move. Grimmjow looked down at her and saw the defiance in her eyes.

"Now's not the time to be an angry bitch, okay? Move your ass!"

Reiko nodded and ran. She rushed to Grimmjow's room and collapsed on his bed when she reached her destination. Her breath was coming in pants and she could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Wh-What the fuck? Why am I crying?"

Reiko looked back at the door, realizing the situation she had left Grimmjow in.

"Shit! GRIMM!"

A large burst of Grimmjow's reiatsu kept her in the room.

_Oh, shit… Grimm's really gonna kill Nnoitra… Can't say I'm sad about that, but Grimm could get hur- Why the fuck am I so damn worried about Grimmjow? He can handle himself! He's strong! But…Nnoitra's stronger…_

"_You really don't get it, do you, Reiko? Szayel was right. You love that Espada. All you have to do…IS GROW A PAIR AND TELL HIM!"_

Reiko flinched at Ryuusei's tone and volume.

"You finally decided to start talking, Ryuusei? Where the fuck have you been?"

"_Listening to you whine and moan. I'm tired of hearing you talk about Grimmjow and worrying about him. Just tell that guy you love him and get it over with!"_

Reiko laid on the bed with a frown on her face. Ryuusei didn't usually hand out advice, and she never yelled. Ryuusei was usually a quiet zanpakuto, but she would make comments every now and then. Her attitude resembled Reiko's, but it was much calmer and tamer than Reiko's would ever be.

"_Hey, dumbass, I think the fight's over. I don't think Grimmjow killed Nnoitra, but he probably knocked him out."_

Reiko nodded and noticed that Grimmjow's reiatsu was lowered, but it was nowhere near calm. She could tell he was heading toward the room, so she sat up and waited. He entered the room covered in blood. His eyes were still full of rage, but they softened considerably when they spotted her.

"You alright?"

Reiko nodded and went over to him.

"You hurt?"

Grimmjow shook his head.

"Not at all."

A bloodthirsty grin stretched across his face.

"All of this is Nnoitra's. That bastard had it coming to him. No one gets to touch you but me."

Reiko blushed and looked away. She sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm glad your okay, Grimm."

"Were you worried about me?"

"A little…"

Grimmjow patted her head.

"You got no reason to worry, Reiko. Besides, I told Nnoitra I'd kill him if he ever touched you again."

"You actually killed him?"

Grimmjow sighed.

"I wish I did, but I figured if I did I might get killed for it. I don't wanna leave you here by yourself. Who knows what you'd do. You'd probably go to Soul Society and get killed there. We can't have that happening."

"_Tell him! Now's the perfect time to tell him!"_

Grimmjow headed toward his bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a bath. I don't think you want me touching you with all this blood on my hands."

Reiko slumped back on the bed once Grimmjow was in the bathroom. She laid back and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Szayel was right… Pink-haired fucker… Dammit, I love Grimmjow…"

Reiko sat up in a rush at her confession. She looked over and made sure Grimmjow wasn't within hearing range.

"Wow, I'm so fucking stupid. There's no way he'd hear me through the fucking wall… Then again, he's like a fucking cat, so maybe he did… Oh, FUCK!"

* * *

Grimmjow sat calmly in his bath. He could hear Reiko very clearly. The wall wasn't thick enough to stop his cat-like hearing.

"Szayel was right… Pink-haired fucker… Dammit, I love Grimmjow…"

He could feel her panic. He was sure her face would be red, even though she was by herself.

"Wow, I'm so fucking stupid. There's no way he'd hear me through the fucking wall… Then again, he's like a fucking cat, so maybe he did… Oh, FUCK!"

Grimmjow had a small smirk on his face, along with a small blush.

"She's right. She's so fucking stupid. Cats hear everything."

Grimmjow smiled contently and sunk lower into warm bath water which was quickly turning red from Nnoitra's blood. Grimmjow frowned at the red water.

"DAMN YOU, NNOITRA!"

* * *

**I apologize sincerely for my crazy rant in the beginning... Please forgive me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it sad that I have the last chapter finished, but the story is nowhere near done? I thought so... I'm not even kidding. I have the last chapter of this story already saved on my laptop. I just started writing, hoping to get this chapter done, and I wrote the whole ending chapter. I was so confused when I was done. Well, now that I officially know how the story will end, it might start wrapping up soon. Still not completely sure on that yet... But, fret not, lovely readers, for such things shall be done! Anyway, before we begin, I must thank my reviewers, as always. So, thank you bleachXonepieceXfangurlX1025, PirateZoro-san, and TheBeginingsEnd. Also, another thank you to bleachXonepieceXfangurlX1025 for counting how many times Reiko dropped the f-bomb last chapter (29 times!). Unfortunately, I didn't read that until after finishing this chapter, so I don't even know how many times she says it in this chapter. I tend to not count, just because I'm that lazy... I don't own Bleach, but I do own Reiko and her completely horrible language. Please enjoy Chapter 7 of Don't Let Me Get Me! And please forgive my super-long "speech" up here...**

* * *

"You were right, you pink-haired fuck. I love Grimmjow."

Szayel's eye twitched at the insult, and at the fact that Reiko just barged in. He looked over at her and saw her frowning **(like she's ever _not _frowning)**.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Reiko sat on Szayel's bed and sat her chin on her hands. Szayel walked over and sat next to her.

"Well, Reiko, I suggest you tell him. You and Grimmjow are close, everyone can see that, so he won't do anything too stupid. Hopefully…"

Reiko snorted and looked over at Szayel. She had a small smirk on her face.

"Szayel, this is Grimmjow we're talking about. Of COURSE he'll do something stupid. He's a fucking idiot."

Szayel nodded.

"True, very true. The Sexta's not the smartest Arrancar around."

Reiko's smirk grew.

"Of course he's not. Yammy is."

Szayel growled and punched her arm.

"Ow! Bastard!"

"You know I'm the smartest, Reiko."

She shrugged noncommittally.

"Eh, I guess so."

Reiko stood and stretched.

"So, I should tell him, huh?"

Szayel nodded and stood as well.

"You know you should."

She went over to the door and opened it. Before leaving, she turned back and smiled lightly at Szayel. He felt a small blush crawling over his cheeks.

"Thanks for your help, Szayel. I really do appreciate it."

Szayel nodded.

"Uh, i-it was no problem, Reiko."

Reiko left and began walking to Grimmjow's room. That's always where she could find him. He almost never went to train since she had gotten to Las Noches. She found it odd that such a fight-crazed man would prefer to spend time with her, but she never questioned it. She went in when she got there and saw the blue-haired Espada laying on his bed. He sat up when he heard her enter.

"Hey. Where ya been?"

"With Szayel. I had to ask him something."

Grimmjow nodded and laid back down. Reiko sat on the bed beside him and looked down at him. She could feel her courage falling.

"Uh, hey, Grimm…"

His eyes shifted so he could look at her and her remaining courage crashed.

"Uh, I…"

He raised his eyebrows, prompting her to continue.

"I…"

"What the hell is it, Reiko?"

"Do you have any fracción?"

Grimmjow looked confused at the question.

"That's what you had trouble saying?"

Reiko nodded nervously and Grimmjow sat up.

"O' course I got fracción. Why?"

Reiko shrugged.

"I just never see 'em. I didn't know if you had any. What's their names?"

Grimmjow scratched his head.

"Dammit, I don't remember. I always fucking forget. Where the hell are they?"

As though they had heard him, five men entered the room. All of them stared oddly at Reiko.

"So, this is the shinigami you've become so…preoccupied with."

Grimmjow nodded at the man who spoke. His mask covered on of his eyes and extended past the right side of his head. His black hair was tied in a small braid.

"Damn right she is. Introduce yourselves."

The man nodded and stepped forward.

"I am Shawlong Qufang **(I'm pretty sure his name is spelled that way…correct me if I'm wrong)**. That is Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina, Ylfordt Granz, and D-Roy Linker **(I really hope I got their names right…)**."

Reiko's head was resting on her hand. She looked completely and utterly bored.

"That is so fucking fascinating."

The sarcasm was so heavily evident in Reiko's voice that the men all felt as thought they had been slapped by it. The smallest of the fracción, D-Roy, growled. Being the stupid, impulsive bastard that he was, he lunged to attack. In less than a second, Reiko had jumped up, wrapped her petite hand around D-Roy's neck, and had thrown him halfway across Las Noches, through most of the walls. Reiko turned her fierce gaze to the rest of the fracción.

"Anyone else wanna try that?"

The men all shook their heads. Fear was evident in their eyes. They hadn't imagined that such a small girl could hold such power.

"Then get the fuck out before I cut your fucking dicks off and shove them down your goddamn throats!"

They all raced from the room. Reiko huffed and flopped down on Grimmjow's bed. Her eyes were filled with rage.

"Damn, Reiko. Did you have to scare the shit outta them?"

Reiko shrugged. Grimmjow could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Probably not."

"Not that I give a fuck, I just-"

"That little fucker, D-Roy, was just asking to be thrown."

"Yeah, D-Roy's kinda-"

"He's fucking stupid is what he is. Can't believe that fucking prick tried to attack me. Little bastard's lucky I didn't kill him."

Grimmjow growled and hit her arm.

"Stop talking when I'm talking, you interrupting skank."

Reiko's frown deepened and she headbutted Grimmjow.

"Fucking douche."

Grimmjow grinned.

"You love me, though."

Reiko's entire face turned red and she stared wide-eyed at Grimmjow. Her mouth opened and closed, much like a fish's, while she tired to come up with a response.

"Uh… I-I don't l-lo-love you! Where the fuck d-did you get that crazy idea?"

Grimmjow's grin turned into a smirk as he looked at her.

"From you."

"Wh-What?"

"I heard you say it when I was taking my bath a few days ago. I'm a fucking cat, Reiko. I hear everything. I even hear how you moan my name in your sleep."

Grimmjow was making the last part up, but his interest was piqued when he saw her face get redder.

"No shit, do you seriously dream about me?"

Reiko's face grew even redder and she looked down at the bed.

"Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow smiled and pulled her close.

"Calm down, Reiko. I love your bitchy ass."

Reiko looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I said I love you, dumbass."

Reiko frowned, but hugged him.

"Don't call me dumbass, you prick. I love you, too."

"I know, stupid."

Very swiftly, Reiko planted a feather-light kiss on Grimmjow's cheek. He looked down at her with a frown on his face.

"That's it? You're so fucking ready to go full-out and throw my fracción through walls and shit, but you turn into a pussy when you want to kiss me?"

Grimmjow gripped the back of her head and forced his lips onto hers. Reiko squeaked and he pulled back, chuckling the whole time.

"Did you just fucking squeak?"

"No!"

"Yeah, you did. I fucking heard it!"

"Fuck you."

Grimmjow just grinned and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Gin, we seem to be having a troublesome relationship brewing in Las Noches."

Gin looked confused as he turned his head to Aizen.

"What relationship, Aizen-taicho? If it's us, then-"

"I don't mean you and I, Gin!"

Gin couldn't tell whether Aizen's face turned red from anger or embarrassment, but the thought made him grin.

"Well, then what relationship were you talking about?"

Aizen calmed himself down before he answered.

"I was referring to Grimmjow and our shinigami guest. They have become very close. A bit too close for my liking. We need to destroy this relationship before it becomes more bothersome."

Gin looked confused once more. He couldn't think of any reasons that would warrant such a decision.

"Why?"

"Because, Grimmjow has become enamored with Reiko. With such emotions, he will become distracted in upcoming battles. While becoming distracted, he won't perform as well, which could cause him to lose. And, that girl is beginning to get feisty."

_Beginning to? _Gin thought.

"I will use Kyoka Suigetsu to make them hate each other. I have overhead Reiko say that she once tried to commit suicide. That impulse will still be there. All we have to do is give her a big enough push. Then, I will have killed two birds with one stone. I will have destroyed the pesky relationship between Grimmjow and Reiko, and I will have destroyed Reiko Asagiri."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really not sure how I like this chapter. So many bad things have happened this week from my boyfriend of 2 years breaking up with me and cheating on me for 1.5 years to my father having to have surgery after a heart attack. Normally, I wouldn't write under such circumstances, but I felt like I had to push out a chapter. Who knows, maybe you guys will like this. I really hope so. I wanna thank PirateZoro-san and TheBeginingsEnd for reviewing my previous chapter. Hopefully next chapter will be better. The story will be drawing to a close soon, but I'm not really sure when. As always, I don't own Bleach, and beware of Reiko's temper (she goes OFF in this chapter).**

* * *

Grimmjow wasn't there when Reiko woke up. The two had been sleeping in the same room ever since Reiko arrived in Hueco Mundo. It had started because she accidentally fell asleep in there her first night and she had never bothered to go searching for her real room. Since Grimmjow didn't mind, she had always stayed in his room. After the two had told each other how they felt, she started sleeping in his bed with him. Before she had just been sleeping on the couch, maybe the bed if she was in a bad enough mood to literally throw Grimmjow onto the couch.

"Where the hell's Grimm?"

She couldn't feel his reiatsu anywhere in Las Noches. It worried her, but she refused to let it show. She knew Grimmjow could take care of himself, but she couldn't stop the fear blossoming in her heart.

"_Calm down! Grimmjow's not gonna die."_

"Thanks, Ryuusei."

Reiko looked outside, hoping for some clue as to what time it was, but all she saw was a vast landscape lit only by a crescent moon.

"Son of a bitch. What time is it?"

Reiko stood from the bed and stretched before leaving the room. She hoped she could find one of Grimmjow's fracción, hopefully NOT D-Roy, and figure out where he went. As she searched, she realized she couldn't sense any of them. Any worry she may have shoved aside returned with a vengeance at the realization that neither Grimmjow nor his fracción were in Las Noches. They weren't even in Hueco Mundo.

"What the fuck?"

Reiko turned and went back to Grimmjow's room. She sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands.

"Where the fuck are you, Grimm?"

Reiko could feel the bed dipping down beside her and looked over. Sitting next to her was a girl with shimmering white hair and bright silver eyes. She had pale skin, not as pale as Ulquiorra's, but pretty damn close.

"Ryuusei? What are you doing out?"

Ryuusei sighed and brought her fist down on Reiko's head.

"Bitch!"

Ryuusei sighed again.

"_Reiko, you need to calm the hell down. Grimmjow's gonna be just fine. You don't need to worry about him. He's strong. He practically destroyed Nnoitra! That psycho hasn't come within 100 feet of you since Grimmjow beat the hell outta him! Grimmjow won't die on you, he cares about you too much."_

Reiko smiled.

"Thanks, Ryuusei."

Ryuusei returned the smile.

"_No problem. Now stop freaking out! Go find your boy toy!"_

"Don't call him that, Ryuusei!"

Ryuusei faded away while laughing. Reiko huffed and stood. She decided to go find her other favorite Espada, Szayel. Although, Starrk was always an option. He was quiet, didn't talk much, and usually sleeping. His room was always peaceful, unless Lilinette showed up. That girl was too loud for her own good. Reiko was amazed that Starrk hadn't killed her from lack of sleep. Then again, with all the sleep he already got, Reiko figured he should probably take a break from napping. Reiko did as she usually did and barged into Szayel's room the second she got there.

"Do you ever knock?"

"Fuck no."

Szayel sighed and turned to face Reiko.

"Why are you even in my room? Shouldn't you be with Grimmjow?"

Reiko shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know where the fuck he is. I can't sense him _or _his pussy fracción. Those bastards are so fucking weak. I don't understand why Grimm hasn't killed them already."

Szayel looked surprised.

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"That Grimmjow went to the World of the Living to fight that orange-haired shinigami. I figured he'd tell you."

Reiko looked furious and Szayel was suddenly very grateful he wouldn't be on the receiving end of her anger.

"_GRIMM DID WHAT?_"

Reiko punched the closest thing to her, which happened to be Szayel's nose. She growled and stormed out of the room. She was on a warpath toward the exit doors. Along the way, she grabbed Barragan and began dragging him with her. Outside, she released her grip and turned a ferocious glare toward him.

"Open a fucking Garganta, now."

Barragan frowned.

"Why should I do something you asked me to, you ant?"

Reiko snarled and sliced one of Barragan's hands off. Barragan couldn't even see her movements. All he knew was that one moment he had a hand, and the next he didn't.

"Open a FUCKING Garganta, right now, you bastard, or the next thing I cut off's gonna be your fucking _HEAD_!"

Barragan, a man who never felt fear, was suddenly terrified of this small green-haired girl. He quickly opened a Garganta for her, one that would take her to Karakura, and raced away when she was inside.

Reiko walked through the Garganta with jerky movements and small growls ripping from her throat. When she reached Karakura, she instantly felt Grimmjow's reiatsu, but couldn't sense his fracción. She shunpo'd to Grimmjow and unknowingly stepped in front of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Without looking, she blocked it with her bare hand and sent it flying into a building.

"Grimm, you better get your fucking ass back to Hueco Mundo, right now, or I'll kill you myself."

Grimmjow frowned down at her and saw the threat of death in her eyes.

"Reiko, why the hell are you here?"

Ichigo was shocked at the appearance of Reiko. He had known she vanished from Karakura, and knew it was likely she had been taken by the Arrancar. Although, with the way she was talking to Grimmjow, and the way she had shown up, made him think that she had gone willingly. Reiko turned to him and he paled. He had never seen such a ferocious expression.

"Not now, you berry-haired fuck."

She turned back to Grimmjow and punched him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving, you ass?"

"I left a fucking note, Reiko!"

Reiko looked confused, which lessened her anger, but only slightly.

"You did? Where?"

"In the fucking shower!"

Reiko looked exasperated at his answer.

"Why the fuck would I check the damn shower for a fucking note? That doesn't even make sense! Why the fuck did you leave it in the fucking shower? Why not put it on the door or the damn table? At least I'd see it then and I wouldn't have been so fucking worried!"

Grimmjow's fierce expression fell.

"You were worried about me?"

Reiko growled and punched his arm.

"Of course I was worried, you ass! Why wouldn't I be? I suddenly woke up and you were gone! I couldn't sense you anywhere! I couldn't evens sense your fucking fracción, and you know how much I hate those bastards! I don't even feel them now! Are they fucking dead?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Probably. I don't really give a fuck. It's they're fault if they were too weak."

Before Reiko had the chance to say anything else, Tosen showed up.

"Tosen? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Grimmjow was glaring at the blind man and standing protectively in front of Reiko. Ichigo noticed the gesture and frowned in confusion.

"Grimmjow, you left Las Noches under no orders and brought other Arrancar with you, all of which are now dead. You are coming back, now."

Tosen turned his unseeing gaze on Reiko.

"And you, Reiko, did nothing to stop him from coming here."

"I was fucking sleeping when he left! How the hell was I supposed to stop him?"

Tosen said nothing. A Negaciòn beam surrounded the three and lifted them into a Garganta.

"Dammit, Tosen!"

Ichigo looked up at Reiko.

"Reiko, what the hell are you doing?"

Reiko looked down at him with emotionless eyes.

"I'm going home, Berry Boy."

"What?"

"I told you, I'm going home."

The Garganta closed and took the group back to Las Noches. Aizen smirked down at Grimmjow and Reiko when Tosen took them to him.

"Gin, could you remove Reiko from the room?"

Gin nodded and grabbed Reiko's arm. He dragged her from the room with relative ease, despite her struggling.

"Ichimaru, let me go! I gotta stay with Grimm!"

"And why is that, Reiko?"

"I don't want Aizen to kill him!"

Gin chuckled.

"Don't worry, Reiko. Aizen-taicho won't kill little Grimmjow."

A sudden flare in Tosen's reiatsu made Reiko break away from Gin and rush back into the throne room. She busted through the doors to see Tosen cutting off Grimmjow's arm with his zanpakuto.

"GRIMM!"

Grimmjow looked over and saw the scared expression in her eyes. He tried to reach out to her, but his arm was gone. Using kido, Tosen incinerated it. Reiko gritted her teeth and drew her zanpakuto. She flew at Tosen in a rage. Gin held her back and drew her close to him. Grimmjow growled at the close contact between the two.

"Let me GO!"

Reiko struggled against Gin but gave up when he didn't release her.

"Gin, I think it's time for Reiko's punishment."

Gin nodded and drew Shinso.

"Sorry I gotta do this to you, Reiko. It'll be such a shame to scar such a pretty face."

"What?"

Gin turned her around, throwing her into Tosen. Tosen held her securely and made sure she couldn't move. Gin walked over with Shinso in his hand. He held the blade against her cheek.

"I really am sorry for this, Reiko."

Grimmjow was forced to watch as Gin cut up Reiko's face. He tried to cover his ear, to block her screaming, but only had one hand to do so. He opened his eyes when the screaming stopped. There were cuts all over Reiko's face and she was, thankfully, unconscious. Gin stopped and looked down at her with pity.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Aizen-taicho? She didn't do anything…"

Aizen held his smirk.

"Gin, she went to the World of the Living without orders. Such behavior deserves punishment, does it not?"

Gin hesitantly nodded. He looked over and saw Grimmjow staring at Reiko in shock.

"R…Reiko…"

Grimmjow stumbled over to her and held her with his remaining arm. He knew that with his arm missing, he'd be demoted and he hated that fact. However, that paled in comparison with how much he hated Ichimaru for hurting _his _Reiko.

"Grimmjow, remove yourself and Reiko from this room. I do not wish to stare upon your injured figures any longer. You will find a new room waiting for you elsewhere, as you are no longer the Sexta Espada."

Grimmjow growled, but left anyway. Before he left, he turned to Szayel.

"I better see your pink ass in your fucking room so you can heal her, you fucker."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm feeling a little bit better about this chapter. I like it more than the previous one, although I don't know why. Maybe it's because Reiko gets amazingly pissed and just starts throwing Arrancar left and right. I think it's pretty epic. I gotta thank TheBeginingsEnd and PirateZoro-san for reviewing. By the way, TheBeginingsEnd, my dad's surgery went just fine, and he's gonna be alright, thanks for the concern :). Please enjoy the newest chapter of Don't Let Me Get Me. Beware of Reiko, she gets really pissed off in this chapter. I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Luppi was an asshole. That was the only way Reiko could describe him. He felt as though she belonged to whoever was the Sexta. As such, he felt she was his property. He constantly tried to get her to follow his orders, only to have her spit in his face. Literally. She spit in his face every time he tried to order her around. Eventually, he stopped after being spit on 50 times. After he gave up on giving her orders, he began insulting her appearance. All of the cuts Gin had given her ended up scarring her face, even with Szayel's healing. She looked like a fucked up Edward Scissorhands.

Since Reiko had been forbidden, by Aizen, from sleeping in Grimmjow's new room, she had to stay in Luppi's room. She slept on the couch, but somehow she always ended up waking in the bed. That morning had been no exception. She woke up with Luppi cuddled against her chest. She responded by punching him in the nose (shattering it) and throwing him through the wall. After that, she stormed from the room, determined to avoid Luppi for the rest of the day. As she walked, the Arrancar avoided her path. They could tell she was pissed and wanted nothing to do with her. After seeing and hearing at least 5 innocent Arrancar being thrown through walls, they all ran in fear from her. Reiko was grateful for that. She hated dealing with those weaklings.

"Fucking Luppi… Fucking Arrancar… Fucking Las Noches… Fucking Hueco Mundo… FUCK MY LIFE!"

Whenever Luppi happened to sense her, he scurried away. He didn't want to be hit by her once again. She was strong, much stronger than him. After being thrown through the wall, he no longer wished to insult/bother her. He planned on staying out her way from that moment on.

Grimmjow could sense her frustration. He hadn't seen her after what Gin did to her. He couldn't stand to look at her scars. They reminded him of his inability to protect her. He had punched at least 20 holes in his wall from pure anger. He hated what Aizen made Gin do to Reiko. He was pissed at Gin, too, but at least he had shown some remorse for his actions.

"Grimm?"

Grimmjow's head whipped around at the voice. He saw Reiko peeking into his room. She looked nervous, an emotion neither were too familiar with. The pair never got nervous, which is why the expression looked so bizarre on Reiko's face. Grimmjow's eyes flicked away from her when he saw her scars.

She had a long one going across the bridge of her nose and ending at her right ear lobe. Another went diagonally across her left cheek. There was one shaped like a crescent moon that started at her left temple and ended at her chin. There were others, but those were the deepest and most prominent. Reiko noticed how Grimmjow looked away and her eyes moved to the floor.

"You can't even look at me now… It's the scars, isn't it?"

Grimmjow frowned. He still didn't look at her. Her face was picture perfect mutilation at its finest. He heard Reiko sigh.

"So, you only loved me because of my looks? Is that why you can't look at me? Because that's fine with me."

He looked up at her and saw the fire in her eyes. When he didn't answer, her face twisted in anger.

"Really? You're not gonna tell me I'm wrong? Are you serious? I can't believe you, Grimm! That's so fucking shallow! Because I suddenly have scars on my face, you're not gonna talk to me or look at me anymore?"

Reiko backed away and began to shut the door to his room. Suddenly, she stopped.

"You're pathetic, Grimmjow. Go fuck yourself."

Reiko slammed the door. Grimmjow could hear her stomping away. He chuckled when he heard a wall crumble. She had obviously found an unsuspecting Arrancar to throw. That seemed to be her favorite activity. However, his chuckling stopped when he thought about her face and what she had just said to him. He ran his remaining hand through his hair and sighed. He sat down on his bed, unsure of what to do. He didn't know how to tell her why he couldn't face her. He heard a knock on his door and tentatively opened it, praying it wasn't Reiko. He frowned when he saw Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow, we have a mission."

* * *

Reiko continued through Las Noches in a rage. She appeared to be searching for someone and everyone tried their best to be hidden when she passed by. She managed to find one unlucky soul who was hiding behind a pillar. Gripping his collar, she yanked him up to face her.

"Where the fuck is Szayel? I've already checked his room, and everywhere else he would be, and I can't find that fucker anywhere! Where the fuck is he? You better fucking know, or your ass is gonna get real friendly with my zanpakuto."

The Arrancar screamed and tried to escape. Reiko tightened her grip on his collar and growled, freezing him where he stood.

"You wouldn't be trying to run, would you? Because that would really piss me off! Tell me where Szayel is, NOW!"

"H-H-He's i-in h-h-h-h-his r-room."

"I told you, I already checked his fucking room."

"I-I just s-s-saw him g-g-g-going in."

Reiko nodded and tossed the Arrancar aside. He hit the wall and slid down. He curled his knees up to his chest. His whole body was trembling with fear. He stared fearfully after her. He jumped when she turned to face him.

"If Szayel's not in his room, you better hope I can't find you. Because if I do, I'm gonna fuck you up."

He nodded frantically and rushed away. Reiko stormed to Szayel's room and slammed the door open. Szayel's eyes twitched at the intrusion.

"Reiko, why don't you-"

"Not now, Szayel! I'm not in the mood for your shit! I am so fucking PISSED!"

Szayel's eyebrows rose at her attitude.

"Why?"

"That fucking pansy ass cat! He's not even fucking talking to me anymore! Even since Ichimaru fucked up my face, he hasn't even fucking looked at me! First, that dick tells me he loves me, and then he fucking ignores me? I don't think so! I went to his room to give him a chance to tell me what the fuck was going on, and the fucker didn't say one fucking word to me! He is so fucking FRUSTRATING! I don't understand him at all!"

"But, you love him."

"Of course I fucking love him, you dumbass! Haven't we talked about this already, you fucking idiot?"

Szayel frowned.

"Don't project your anger onto me, Reiko. I'm not the source of your aggression, nor am I the target. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! I'm pissed, and I'll calm down when I fucking feel like it!"

Szayel sighed and walked over to her.

"Forgive me for this, Reiko."

Szayel slapped her as hard as he could. Her head flew to the side with blood flying from her newly split lip.

"Wh…What the fuck, Szayel?"

Szayel shrugged.

"You seemed like you were going into hysterics. Slapping helps those going into hysteria, or so I've been told."

Reiko frowned, but she seemed to have calmed down. As she calmed, she noticed she couldn't feel Grimmjow, Luppi, or Wonderweiss anywhere in Las Noches.

"Where the fuck…? Hey, Szayel, where's Grimmjow at?"

Szayel shrugged and turned away from her.

"Are you feeling any better, Reiko?"

Reiko sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Szayel."

Reiko sat on Szayel's bed and watched as he performed his experiments. It was a rather fascinating thing. Watching a scientist work was intriguing to her, especially a crazy scientist like Szayel. Reiko eventually laid down and closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep in here, Reiko."

"I won't Szayel, don't worry."

"I won't hesitate to experiment on you if you fall asleep."

"And I won't hesitate to fuck you up if you do."

Szayel chuckled at the threat. He knew she would follow through with the threat, which probably made it a promise instead. He looked over at her and saw her breathing had steadied. She had fallen asleep. It wasn't surprising. With all the reiatsu she was expelling in her agitated state he knew she'd have to recover it. Sleep was a good way of doing so. In a rare moment of affection, he moved her so that she rested beneath the blankets and smiled down at her. She looked so innocent while sleeping. It was the complete opposite of when she was awake. While awake, she looked like a deadly serial killer since she was always so angry.

Szayel moved back to his experiments once he had covered her with a blanket. As he worked, he could sense Grimmjow's return to Hueco Mundo. He contemplated on waking Reiko, but decided against it. He knew she needed her rest. Her sleep was interrupted, however, when a loud knock hit his door. Reiko's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. She looked over at the door and saw Szayel standing in the opening. He turned to her and motioned for her to come with him. She nodded and stood. She followed behind him to Aizen's throne room. An involuntary shudder wracked her body at the sight of it. Her blood was still on the floor from when Gin cut her. She stood by Szayel and almost smiled when she saw Grimmjow. Orihime was in the room and her eyes widened. The girl looked over at Reiko and she gasped.

"A-Asagiri? You're here, too?"

"Inoue? What the hell are you doing here?"

Aizen looked over at Reiko and smirked at her scars.

"As I was saying, this girl has a very interesting power. Orihime, could you demonstrate by healing Grimmjow's arm?"

"That's impossible! Tosen-sama incinerated it! It's gone! It can't be brought back!"

Luppi's shout of protest made Reiko growled. He looked over at her and paled. He seemed to shrink into himself to avoid her glare. He turned back to Orihime and Grimmjow and his eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow's arm forming underneath Orihime's orange shield. Reiko gasped. She hadn't known Orihime held such a power.

"G-Grimm…"

Once Orihime had healed his arm, Grimmjow grinned and flexed it.

"Hey, woman, heal this on my back, too."

Orihime healed the scar that covered Grimmjow's number six. When it was done, his grin grew. He looked over at Reiko and nodded his head toward Luppi. Reiko understood immediately and shunpo'd behind him. She gripped his shoulders so that he couldn't move.

"What are you doing?"

Grimmjow clenched his fist and shoved it through Luppi's stomach.

"Get outta the way, Reiko."

Those were the first words he had spoken to her since Gin had cut her. She nodded and jumped over to Szayel. As soon as she moved, Grimmjow released a large cero, disintegrating Luppi's body. Reiko grinned. She knew Grimmjow had regained his position as Sexta Espada. Grimmjow looked over at her. Using his new arm, he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the room.

"Why the fuck haven't you been talking to me, you ass?"

Grimmjow didn't look at her when he answered.

"It was my fault you got hurt. That's why."

Reiko looked confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Grimmjow opened the door to his room and pushed her in.

"If I hadn't gone to fight that fucking shinigami, I wouldn't have lost my arm, and you wouldn't have been hurt!"

Reiko snorted.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Aizen fucking hates me. He would've found a reason to do that to me anyway. This was just convenient for him. You're so fucking stupid, Grimm."

"You're still calling me stupid? Fucking bitch."

Reiko lightly hit his new arm with her fist.

"Screw you."

Grimmjow chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my fucking hair, you ass!"

Grimmjow hugged her and rested her head on his chest.

"You're such a bitch, Reiko."

"But you love me anyway."

Grimmjow nodded and kissed the top of her head. Reiko tilted her head up and pressed a very light kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too, Grimm."


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There is one more after this, and then the story will be over. I'm actually seriously getting sad just thinking about ending this... This chapter made me so sad! I must thank my amazing reviewers Kumani Arentoi and PirateZoro-san. You guys are awesome, and I love all my my wonderful reviewers! You guys are all amazing, not even kidding! Anyway, starting Monday, I'm on spring break, so this story will come to a close and some more stuff might get uploaded. I'm not too sure yet on that schedule... Enjoy the newest chapter of Don't Let Me Get Me, and as usual, beware of Reiko and Grimmjow's language.**

* * *

Reiko walked quickly and quietly through the halls of Las Noches. She had somewhere she needed to be and had no intention of being stopped along her way. As she walked, she thought about the situation that had recently arisen. Orihime had been brought to Las Noches by Aizen. For what reason, she had no clue. It probably had something to do with the Hogyoku. Of that, Reiko had no doubt.

She had gone to see Orihime not long after she was brought to Las Noches. She only went because she had seen what Orihime could do. If she hadn't seen such a demonstration, she never would have considered visiting her. Her reason for going was her scars. She wanted to see if Orihime could heal the scars that marred her face. Orihime hadn't been expecting to see Reiko in her room. She looked scared to see her there. When Reiko asked her to heal her scars, she hesitantly agreed. However, when Orihime attempted to heal them, they had all begun to bleed profusely. As if he had known something was wrong, Grimmjow had busted in. He saw the bleeding and immediately took Reiko to Szayel. Szayel healed her, recreating the scars that she so desperately wanted to get rid of. Szayel had scolded her for thoughtlessness, to which she said, "Stop being such a fucking baby." He wasn't too pleased with her answer. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off.

Reiko's reason for walking so stealthily through Las Noches was something she had sensed. It was Ichigo. She knew he was in Las Noches. He had come to take Orihime and get her back to Karakura. Reiko was sure he would succeed. He was too stubborn to give up and too strong to die.

Not long after she had sensed Ichigo, she had sensed Ulquiorra nearby. She didn't like that combination at all. Ulquiorra was strong, cold, calculating, and unfeeling. He would easily kill Ichigo without a second thought or a shred of remorse.

There was a sharp drop in Ichigo's reiatsu, along with a rise in Ulquiorra's. She cursed and started running. She would never admit it, but she was worried. She was scared that Ulquiorra would kill Ichigo and that Orihime would be killed once she had outlived her usefulness in Las Noches.

She was hurriedly trying to determine Ichigo's exact location. Normally, she wouldn't have a problem in doing so. However, with all of the fights going on around her, it was hard to pinpoint the exact location of Ichigo. Ulquiorra had left the location. Reiko didn't know where he went, and that made her nervous.

She felt Grimmjow and Orihime approaching Ichigo. She was curious about Orihime's sudden appearance with Grimmjow.

_Why the fuck is Inoue with Grimm?_

"_Are you asking me? I was sleeping. I have no idea what's going on right now."_

_You're like a fucking pothead. Shut the fuck up if you don't have anything useful to say, Ryuusei._

When Reiko finally found where they were at, she cheered and raced there. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She almost gasped, but didn't.

Ichigo had a hole in his chest. It looked like someone had punched him.

_Ulquiorra must have done that. He's got a fucking fetish for punching holes in people's chest._

Reiko looked over and saw Grimmjow sitting off to the side. He was watching Orihime heal Ichigo, but his eyes flicked over to Reiko a few times. He looked obscenely bored.

"What the fuck happened?"

Orihime jumped when Reiko spoke. She hadn't noticed that Reiko was there. She was too busy healing Ichigo.

"The fucking shinigami got hurt. What's it look like?"

Reiko glared over at Grimmjow before returning her gaze to Ichigo.

"He gonna be okay?"

Grimmjow shrugged. Orihime started to nod, but stopped. Reiko sighed and sat down next to Grimmjow. He lazily put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"How long is this gonna take? I'm fucking tired as hell."

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Fuck no. You need to get your bed resized, Grimm. It's so fucking small."

"Like your brain?"

"No, like your dick."

Orihime began to look very uncomfortable with the conversation. It was obvious she was trying to block it out, but was very unsuccessful. Grimmjow looked pissed at Reiko's response.

"Rei, do you really want me to prove you wrong?"

Reiko laughed.

"I don't think you could, Grimmy."

Grimmjow growled and smacked the back of her head. Reiko frowned and rubbed the now injured area.

"Dick! What the fuck was that for?"

"For saying I have a small dick, you fucking bitch!"

During the argument, Ichigo had been fully healed and had woken up. He was giving the two a very odd expression. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation he had just been placed in. He was watching the girl he had grown up with who had brand new scars all over her face arguing with a crazed Espada about the size of his…area.

"Uh…guys?"

"WHAT?"

Ichigo jumped when the two turned their fierce expressions on him. Both immediately changed. Grimmjow's held excitement for the upcoming fight. Reiko's was a bit odd for him. Her face showed the normal anger and fire, but her eyes betrayed her. Ichigo could tell she was happy that he was awake. It made him glad to know that she still semi-cared about him.

Grimmjow grinned and stood up. He grabbed Reiko's hand and pulled her up with him. He let go of her and pulled Ichigo out to fight with him.

"He's so fucking stupid."

Reiko looked over at Orihime and was startled to see a little girl with a hollow mask on her head by Orihime's feet.

"You two wanna head out with 'em? I know I sure as hell am. You wanna coe with, Inoue?"

Orihime hesitated to answer. Finally, when Reiko was about to leave, Orihime nodded. The little girl latched onto Reiko's leg.

"Please take me to Itsygo!"

Reiko tried to pull away from the girl who was now wrapped around her leg.

"What the fuck? Get off me you fucking brat! I don't even know you!"

"My name is Nel! Now take me to Itsygo!"

Reiko growled and started shaking her leg.

"Get the fuck off me, you fucking brat!"

"Take me to Itsygo!"

"FINE!"

Reiko turned to Orihime.

"Get the fuck over here, Inoue, or I'm leaving your ass."

Orihime nodded and grabbed onto Reiko's arm. Reiko shunpo'd with slight difficulty, most likely because of the crying Arrancar on her leg. When the three arrived at the destination, Grimmjow saw them. He started laughing at the sight of the crying Nel still attached to Reiko's leg.

"Get the fuck off me! I brought you here, now let me go! I fucking hate kids!"

Reiko eventually shook Nel off and growled at her.

"Don't fucking touch me again."

Nel started crying and hid behind Orihime. Orihime, being the almost kinda smart girl she is, put up a shield using her powers. Reiko refused to sit behind it. In fact, she sat in front of it.

"A-Asagiri, maybe you should-"

"No, now shut the fuck up. I wanna see this fight without any of your fucking orange shit in my way. If an attack comes this way, I'll move then."

Just as she said that, a misdirected cero flew their way. Grimmjow cursed when he saw the cero heading toward Reiko. He didn't care if it hit Orihime or Nel. He didn't want to cause Reiko any pain. Reiko frowned and held out her hand, stopping the cero. Furious, she threw it back.

"What the fuck, Grimm? Aim better, you bitch!"

Grimmjow growled.

"Fuck you! It was an accident! You know I wouldn't do that shit on purpose!"

"That's why I said 'aim better', dumbass!"

Ichigo stood and watched the fight between the two. To him, it sounded like they actually cared about each other, a feat he never would have thought possible. He looked up at Reiko.

"Hey, Asagiri, what's going on between you two?"

"We're in a fight, dumbass! What do you think?"

Ichigo frowned as he looked up at her.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it!"

Grimmjow growled and glared at Ichigo.

"Don't call my woman a bitch!"

"Your woman?"

"Did you just call me your woman? Do you think you fucking own me? Fuck you, Grimm!"

"That's not what I meant, Rei! Calm the fuck down!"

Reiko huffed and said nothing. She leaned her back against the shield Orihime had made.

"Fucking cat…"

"Um…maybe you shouldn't use language like that around a little girl…"

"I'll use whatever fucking language I want!"

Orihime frantically nodded and said nothing further. She didn't want to seriously anger the explosive girl in front of her. She instead turned her attention to the fight in front of her. A fight with Grimmjow was obviously losing. Even in his resurrección form, he couldn't defeat Ichigo.

Reiko jumped down from the platform she was on when it appeared the Grimmjow was knocked out. She walked over and kneeled beside him.

"Fucking idiot…"

Grimmjow's eyes opened and he stood. He didn't even seem to notice Reiko. He stumbled after Ichigo.

"You really think you could kill me? You think I'd lose to you?"

"It's over, Grimmjow."

"No!"

Reiko went over and grabbed his arm.

"Grimm, I think-"

A large, crescent shaped blade interrupted her sentence. It slammed forcefully into Grimmjow's side and knocked him to the ground. Without even trying to sense him, Reiko knew he was gone. He had endured so much abuse from Ichigo, there was no way his body could take another massive blow like that and survive. She turned to Nnoitra. Her hand twitched toward the hilt of her blade, but she didn't draw it.

"You…"

Her eyes began glowing a bright red. Her reiatsu took on a physical form and started swirling around her.

"You…You fucking killed Grimmjow."

Nnoitra actually had the nerve to smirk at her.

"I'll fucking kill you, you BASTARD!"

With a speed he couldn't hope to match or follow, she drew Ryuusei and slashed his stomach. She shunpo'd around to his back and knocked him on the ground. She pointed the tip of her blade at the back of his neck.

"Kurosaki, cover that fucking brat's eyes and ears. Inoue, you might want to do the same for yourself. This is gonna get loud, and you're not gonna want to see this."

Reiko waited for her orders to be followed before slamming Ryuusei into Nnoitra. She dragged her blade down the line of his spine, splitting open his back. Ichigo's hands couldn't keep Nel from hearing Nnoitra's pained screams. As much as he tried to look away, Ichigo couldn't stop watching. He could tell how angry and hurt she was just from her eyes. Her face was emotionless. Reiko smirked, breaking the mask. She leaned her mouth down next to Nnoitra's ear.

"I told you I'd kill you."

She removed Ryuusei from Nnoitra's back and shoved it through his head. Ichigo could hear her trying, and failing, to muffle her crying. She turned her eyes to Grimmjow and Ichigo could see the tears falling from her eyes. She turned her pained eyes to Ichigo.

"You let him die."

She stood and started walking over to him. The tip of her blade was dragging on the ground.

"You let my Grimmy die."

Ichigo saw her raise her blade and got ready to defend. As much as he hated the thought, he knew he'd have to fight her. He could see so many holes in her defense. She obviously was too enraged to care.

"I'll kill you, just like I killed Nnoitra."

She swung, almost lazily, at him. Ichigo was still so pumped up on adrenaline that he swung full force at her. She smirked and moved her neck into the line of his attack. Ichigo knew at that moment she was trying to make him kill her. His old friend's blood stained his zanpakuto as she fell to the ground. He had killed her.

Ichigo fell to his hands and knees. He let go of his zanpakuto and screamed. The memory of his zanpakuto cutting into his old friend kept replaying in his mind. He could feel Orihime's hand touch his shoulder and he flinched away from it.

"I-Ichigo…"

He could see Nel trembling near Reiko's body. She was staring down at it with horror. As much as Ichigo wanted to move her away, he couldn't. He saw Orihime grab Nel's hand and pull her away. Orihime couldn't tear her eyes away from Reiko.

Slowly, Ichigo crawled over to where Reiko was laying. He carefully moved her close to Grimmjow. He tried not to disturb her too much. Once he finished moving her, he stood up. Orihime had to help him stand properly. He looked down at his zanpakuto. It still had her blood on it. He couldn't hold it anymore. Not after it had taken the life of his old friend.

"Ichigo, we have to go…"

Ichigo shook his head.

"I can't… Not after…"

Orihime frowned. Tears were filling her eyes. She wasn't close to Reiko, but her life had been impacted by the green-haired girl. Being near Reiko made her feel stronger. Now that she was gone, she felt powerless.

Ichigo nodded and picked up his zanpakuto.

"Let's go, Orihime."


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I finished editing this a lot sooner than I thought I would. I decided to put it up early so that I have some time to really focus on other stuff I'm writing. This story was a lot more fun to write than I thought it would be. Writing Reiko was really tough, especially for me since she's pretty much my exact opposite. I was nervous about how readers would react to her, but you guys seemed to love and embrace her fiery personality and coarse language, so yay for me! I've gotten amazing reviews throughout the entire course of this story that were really helpful in the writing process. So, I must thank everyone who has ever reviewed my story: PirateZoro-san, TheBeginingsEnd, Kumani Arentoi, bleachXonepieceXfangurlX1025, XxMichyBabyxX, NeverShoutRawr, Psycho's Pet, and CrazyHalf-Blood31. Thanks guys! I'm sure you're all as sad as I am that this is, indeed, the very last chapter of Don't Let Me Get Me. I hope you guys enjoy it, and for once, you don't have to deal with Reiko's obscene language.**

* * *

Ichigo could freely go to and from Hueco Mundo. He always got Urahara's help with the travelling. He had only started going after the war ended, and went quite often. Nobody ever asked him why. They all knew it was a sensitive subject for him. After all, how would you feel is you had accidentally and inadvertently killed a girl who had once been your closest friend? Probably pretty bad, I'm guessing.

After what happened, Ichigo made a marker and a makeshift grave for Reiko. He went almost every day to visit. He made a similar grave for Grimmjow, right next to hers. He knew she'd like that. Whenever Ichigo went to visit, he brought a flower with him. He never took the same one twice. For this particular visit, one that would very likely be his last, he had brought a vibrant red rose. It was her favorite flower. He had asked her why once, and she said it reminded her of her mother. It was a beautiful thing, but covered in thorns.

Ichigo walked to her grave and sat down in front of it.

"Reiko, I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but I have to keep saying it. I feel horrible for what I did to you… I…I miss you, Reiko. I didn't think it would hurt this much. I know you can't hear a damn thing I'm saying. You were probably already reborn by now. I don't give a damn, I gotta tell you something. Reiko, I love-"

He found he couldn't finish his sentence. He was too choked up. Tears that he hadn't noticed were flowing from his eyes. They fell and stained the white sands.

"I love you, Reiko. I'm so sorry for the way I acted toward you. I'm so sorry I killed you…"

Ichigo set the rose down on the grave and wiped his eyes. He sighed and leaned back.

"You'd probably call me a bitch for crying around you…"

Ichigo looked around.

"It's so quiet here since the war ended. I'd get freaked out if I stayed too long. You'd probably like it. You always liked it when it was quiet. Well, you did when we were kids. You always called it "Reiki's thinking time". I never understood why you called yourself Reiki. It never made sense to me. You always tried to make me call you Reiki, too… You were so bizarre when we were younger. Then, everything happened, and… I miss the old you, but I fell in love with the girl you turned into. You were so…independent and fiery…and I killed you…"

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and sighed again.

"I wonder how pissed off Grimmjow would get if he heard me saying that I love you? He'd probably kill me. I actually kinda miss him, too. He was just as crazy as you. I guess it's not surprising you fell for him."

Ichigo ran a hand through his bright orange hair.

"We had some good times, huh?"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**_

"_Ichi! Ichi! Look what Reiki found!"_

_Ichigo turned around and saw his green-haired best friend. Her blue eyes were sparkling and she had a dazzling smile on her face._

"_What is it, Reiko?"_

_She pulled a red rose from behind her back._

"_Isn't it pretty, Ichi?"_

_Ichigo nodded. It was a beautiful rose. The petals were a deep red and there was an intoxicating scent coming from it._

"_It's like Reiki's mommy!"_

_Ichigo looked puzzled._

"_What do you mean, Reiko?"_

"_Well…it's pretty like Reiki's mommy, but it's got thorns that can hurt you just like Reiki's mommy."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Reiki means, roses are pretty, but the thorns can hurt Reiki. Reiki's mommy is pretty, but she can hurt Reiki, too."_

_**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"_Sorry, Ichi, Reiki can't go play today. Mommy says if Reiki doesn't do good on the test, Reiki will get in trouble. Reiki doesn't want her mommy to be mad at her…"_

"_It's okay, Reiko, you can come over tomorrow."_

_Reiko smiled and hugged her friend._

"_Thanks, Ichi! Reiki has to go or mommy will be mad… Bye, Ichi!"_

**_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_**

_Ichigo waited outside of the school building for Reiko. The two always walked home together because they lived so close to each other. Ichigo looked over at her and saw a bruise on her wrist, shaped like a hand._

"_Hey, Reiko, what's that on your wrist?"_

_Reiko's eyes became panicked and she covered her wrist._

"_What are you talking about, Ichi? Reiki doesn't have anything on her wrist! You're so silly sometimes!"_

_She let out a forced laugh, one that Ichigo would never believe._

"_Tell me, Reiko."_

"_It's no big deal, Ichi. Reiki's mommy got mad at her. That's it."_

"_You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_Reiko nodded, but she didn't look truthful. Ichigo knew he would never hear the truth about her home life._

"_Ichi, can Reiki come over today?"_

"_Of course."_

_She looked up at him with a smile that shone with gratefulness._

"_Thanks, Ichi."_

**_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_**

Ichigo didn't talk to her much after that. Her parents had died not too long after that day. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would yell and scream at him. It pained him to see a girl who had once been so full of happiness, now broken and bitter. He never did find out how she really lived with her parents. She had always told him that everything was fine and everyone got along great. After seeing that bruise, he had noticed others and began wondering if she was really as happy as she said she was.

"I guess the old you died with your parents and Rin, huh? You lived a rough life, Reiko, but you kicked a lot of ass."

Ichigo stood and stared down at the grave.

"This is the last time I'll be here. I can't keep coming here and hurting myself like this. I miss you. I love you…Reiki…"


End file.
